Flavoured Love
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Ichigo becomes the taicho for the gobanatai squad. Hinamori feels like shes seen him somewhere before, she remembers. Both of them had a past together. That past brings them together, peach and strawberry. Flavoured love. ONE SHOT


Authors Note: Another experiment couple. IchiHina. Gomensai Hitsuhina fans, I will do a Hitsuhina one shot first. But I just want to try a paring other than Hitsuhina or hisahina.

* * *

Chapter One: Flavoured Love

Momo paced back and forth her barrack, waiting for her new taicho to arrive. She had woken up from her coma around 4 years ago. She woke up from the truth which she was glad about. It took some time but people finally accepted her again.

Since then her division has been a bit hectic. With only Momo to do both the taicho and fujiaticho work. It was really stressful. Now they were getting a new taicho. The substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. She had heard many stories about him. The one she was most amazed about was him achieving bankai in only 3 days.

He was the former ryouka, but she had never seen him before. Since she was too blind about Sosuke Aizen back then. Shiro-chan and Rangiku-San spoke highly off him. So I'm sure he's ok, but still.. She let's out a large sigh.

It felt like she had been waiting forever and just as she was about to leave the main doors slid open and in came a tall man with bright orange hair. He had the most gorgeous shade of brown eyes she had ever seen. He was tall and had his zanpakatou on his back like shiro-chans. He wore a sleeveless haori. Momo sighed a breath of relief.

If he had on the sleeves it might of reminded me of Aizen again. He's kinda cute..wait what?.

"Um are you..."Ichigo began.

"Gobantai Fujiaticho, it's nice to finally meet you Kurosaki Taicho. I'm Hinamori Momo"Momo said as politely as she could.

* * *

Ichigo nodded and shakes the girls hand. He had learned his manners before coming hear. Since it was essential. He glanced down to take a look at his fujiaticho. She was fairly tall, probably only a 10cm shorter than him. Her eyes were a much darker shade of brown then his. Yet he couldn't help but stare. There beautiful.. She wore the fujiaticho badge on her neck, and her uniform was slightly different. Instead of a trousers she wore a skirt and wore a black Jacket. A White dress. Stunning..wait I can't be falling for my fujiaticho already. He shakes the thought of that out of her mind.

"Wait how come you can customise your uniform like that?"Ichigo found himself asking.

"Well I guess it's one of the benefits if your best friend is a taicho"Momo said, walking. Ichigo followed her knowing she would lead him to his office.

"who's your best friend?"Ichigo said.

"Oh didn't he tell you?"Momo said. He shakes his head.

"Sigh. I guess he's just like that. Well it's Jubanati Taicho Hitsugaya Toushiro. My childhood friend, we grew up together in rukongai"Momo said.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought she would say something like Soifon was her bestfriend.

"Toushiro really?"Ichigo said. Momo nodded.

"Is that a problem to you Kurosaki?"a icy voice said. They look up to seeToushiro.

"Um no"ichigo said.

"Ah Shiro-chan. What brings you here?"Momo said.

"Well. I'm going on a mission to the human world for 2 months. So I won't be able to go with you to visit granny"Toushiro said.

Granny? Are they..

"Oh ... It's ok"Momo said sadly.

"I'm really really truly sorry Hina. But I'm sure you could go with Hisagi again"Toushiro said. Momo nodded and Ichigos eyes widens when he hugs her.

"See you Kurosaki. If you make Hina cry you'll die"Toushiro said. Ichigo nodded.

"Kurosaki taicho"Momo said her voice serious.

"Yes?"Ichigo said.

"Is there some girl Shiro-chan is interested in the living world? I mean he goes there far too often"Momo said.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I guess you could say. That he's dating my sister Karin".

"How old is she?"Momo said.

"15"

"15 huh?. I see now"Momo said.

"Uh you ok?"Ichigo said noticing the sudden hint of sadness in her voice.

She didn't respond and let me in to a huge room. His eyes widens in shock and amazement. The room( gomen if I can't describe this right), was huge and had a desk in the middle. A black velvet chair beside it. A large bookshelf of books on each side. Four black couches in the middle and a beautiful glass table. Two doors in each side.

"This is.."Ichigo said.

"This stuff is all yours now. The left door leads to your bedroom and the right door leads to my office. If you need anything just ask"Momo said, kindly.

"Ah arigatou".

* * *

Momo gave him a small smile. At least he has manners. Just as she was about to show him where the paperwork was. A hell butterfly lands on her finger.

"Oi MOMO! Get over here!"

"Momo-chan it's not like you to be late".

"Mo mo, being late? I don't think so, you wouldn't forget right?

"Anyhow get over here!"

Shoot how could I have forgotten to meet them.

"That sounded like Renji, Kira and Hisagi just now"Ichigo said.

"Uh yeah I have to go meet them for.."Momo said.

"Fujiaticho duties right?"Ichigo said.

He thinks I'm dedicated to my work..ah dam I'll just say it.

"Actually it's just a group outing"Momo said. Before he could even have time to react. She flash stepped out of the room.

"Hey there Mo mo"a voice from behind him said. Momo spins around to see Shuuei.

"Shu-kun?"Momo said.

Suddenly he catches carries me in a princess household.

"Eh...what are you doing?"Momo said.

"I'll get you there faster"Shuuei said. She nodded.

* * *

Ichigo who had been staring outside the window. Saw all this, to the partof Shuuei carrying Momo. Plus Momo holding on to him. Are they a couple? Somehow this made Ichigo furious, dam it. Day 1 and I'm already falling for someone other than Orhime(his ex who dumped him for Uryu).

"Hey Ichigo"a voice said. He spins around to see Rukia.

"Hey there Rukia been awhile huh?"Ichigo said. She nodded and Ichigo saw the fujiaticho badge on her arm.

"Promotion?"Ichigo said.

Rukia gave a quick response. "Yeah".

The ring on the girls finger wasn't too hard to notice.

"Marriage to Renji?"

Rukias face turned bright red and a smirk forms in his lips.

"MOU! Don't you dare say anything"Rukia said.

"I can't even say I'm happy for my two best friends"Ichigo said.

"Ichigo you.. Arigatou"Rukia said.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing what I had to do"Ichigo said and with that he left Rukia on her own.

I did what I had to. Telling you Renjis feelings and rejecting you. Because that's what friends do after all. Even if it meant letting you go.

* * *

Following morning. Momo ran back to the barracks. Shoot I was supposed to be back by the afternoon and help him with paperwork. But..dam those guys had to get drunk. She quickly opened the office doors and saw her taicho asleep on his desk. His and her paperwork completed.

Taicho.. She walks over to him. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping peacefully. Taicho.. I know you from somewhere don't I? It seems like I do.

Everything seems so familiar. Like this has happened before. No, it's if I've met you before. There's no way right?

Suddenly her taicho wakes up.

"Eh Hinamori..."Ichigo said.

"Err..um I..."Momo said, blushing.

"Um..may I ask you something?"Ichigo said.

"Sure go ahead"Momo said gaining her composure.

"In your previous life..um was your name Momonakao?"Ichigo said.

That's...how does he know? Unless..

"Are you the same Ichigo from the competition? You know the flavoured love one.."Momo found herself saying.

"Yeah. Then it is you, man I would of never guessed"Ichigo said.

"Well you did have the same name as him. But I would of never guessed, anyhow I'm glad to see you again Ichiko"Momo said.

"Me too. So care to tell me how you got reincarnated? Or should I.."Ichigo said.

"I believe the term back then was ladies first"Momo said.

***let's pause the story to go back to that time in there previous life***

_"Alright girl! You can do this!"Tsuka said._

_"Right"Momo said._

_"For the final competition, the best male and female will sing together. Also before they start. The female will do a slogan"the announcer said. Momos eyes widens eh? But before she had time to react Tsuka pushed her on to stage. A peachy coloured spotlight was on her._

_"Yo. Don't you think you should start?"_

_She glanced up at the guy who spoke and noticed it was the same carrot top. That her best friend Tsuka tried too flirt with early. She didn't know what to do._

_I...The guy suddenly spoke._

_"This world, always raining. Always raining full of grey skies and storms that I thought would never clear up. But you discovered a way to melt away the storm in my heart. This is how your flavour would always be beside me"Ichigo said. Many people applauded._

_His voice. It's so soothing, no wonder Tsuka flirted with him. But now, taking a better look at him. He's kind of cute. Plus earlier on, I know now. He was the one who made sure that I could enter. You see I arrived late and they were about to kick me out. Till a mysterious someone convinced them. I know now it's him._

_There voices are the same.._

**_(A/N; Those who watches hi my sweetheart will recognise this quote. By the way I __don't own the following quote. So don't think I made it up)_**

_"Everything so unfathomable, if it wasn't for having tasted a flavour sobitter. I'd never would of believed. That you had already so quietly poured a bite of sweetness in my heart"Momo said._

_She glanced over at me which made a blush creep on my cheeks. "These are moving sentiments"._

_This girl. I was right after all, should I tell her. That were childhood friends? Na I guess in her time she will know._

_*End*'_

* * *

Ichigo grinned. "Even back then, you forgot that we were actually childhood friends".

Momo turned bright red. "Well um..that was... Because you changed so much"

Why is she turning bright red? Unless... that's right. Once we finished singing and won the competition we...

"Err.. Look at the time. Fujiaticho meeting on right this second"Momo said heading for the door. But ichigo stopped her. He didn't know why. He really didn't.

But he leaned forward and kissed her. Maybe it's cause he had that dream about his previous life again. Or maybe it's cause he missed her. As he kept on kissing her, he realised how much he really did miss her. How much he had wanted to see her and be with her for oh so long.

However they were interrupted by a zanpakatou breaking the door. Someone pulls them away from eachother. Ichigo looked up annoyed. He was shocked to see Hisagi.

"Hisagai?"Ichigo said.

"GET OF MY GIRLFRIEND!"Shuuei shouted.

Girlfriend? Wait a second both of them are dating? Then why did she kiss me back.

"SHUUEI get off me dam it! I broke up with you for a good reason"Momo yelled.

"You said it was because you loved Hitsugaya taicho. Which I understood but instead I find you making out with your new taicho. On his secondday"Shuuei shouted.

"Ah dam it! You don't understand...just come with me for a second"Momo said breaking free of his grasp and grabbing Shuueis collar. "Gomensai Ichikio"

She flash stepped out the barracks with Shuuei. Leaving Ichigo on his own.

"What just happened?".

A few weeks later. Ichigo hadn't seen Momo in weeks and was beginning to feel really worried. I mean how could he not? Hisagi shuuei was one of the strongest fujiatichos in seretei. He was said to have killed so many lives with his bare hands. Momo you better be ok...ah dam!

He had realised it. These past few weeks he couldn't stopped thinking about her. He thought about it day and night and realised he really couldn't live without her. It was when he went to dogging hill he heard her voice.

* * *

"I cannot imagine if this world without ,the refreshing flavour that seeps in to my heart. Who else will give me this happiness?".

"Nice new phrase there"a voice from behind her said. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Ichikio gomensai"Momo said.

"Baka momonako everything fine now"Ichigo said. Momo nodded and jumped in to Ichigos arms. "Ai shiteru".

"Me too. Ai shiteru"Ichigo said.

The end.


End file.
